Glow
by Bunny on the Moon
Summary: ONESHOT, Malik x Ryou. Sometimes memories don't seem as painful when you're with others.


**Glow  
7 Snogs Challenge; theme #04 - Sunset**

The red-orange glint in his eye was slightly unnerving - it was almost like a reminder of the darkness that once clouded his heart. The light in his hair provided a good contrast, though, like a halo of sorts: a reflection of his remaining innocence.

Regardless of any angel or demon comparisons, I think he looked beautiful.

I didn't tell him this, though; it wasn't appropriate at the moment. He wanted to take a walk around Domino, to see everything he saw during his first visit in a new light. We'd walked through the better part of the city, my hand clasped in his, in complete silence - he didn't say anything, and I didn't disturb his thoughts. I especially don't want to say anything now... not while we're at the place that brings the most memories back to him.

I don't remember being here before, but we stood on the pier, just staring out at the sea. The setting sun cast many shades of yellow and orange out onto the water, and it was a very pretty sight. I looked down at our joined hands; it would've almost been romantic if it weren't for the pensive expression on his face. This place obviously has some sort of significance to him, moreso than any of the other places we'd seen already, and it showed in his eyes - beyond the orange gleam is a cloudy lavender hue that was full of nothing but regret. I wanted to say something, to help ease his mind, but the words just wouldn't come... I simply gave his hand a gentle squeeze, letting him know that whatever happened here is in the past now, and everything is okay.

He spoke for the first time since we left my apartment.

"This is where I forced them to duel each other," he said quietly, as if he didn't want to break the silence either, "Yuugi and Jounouchi."

I looked back up at his face - he was still staring out across the water. I didn't respond to that... or rather, I _couldn't_respond to it. Something in his voice made my own stop working; my throat constricted painfully, and I couldn't have responded if I'd tried.

He continued to speak, his grip on my hand tightening. "... I turned one best friend against the other, all for my own gain. All to get back at the Pharaoh for all of the pain I'd been put through."

I anxiously chewed on my lip for a few moments. "They forgave you, you know," I muttered, having finally found my voice. "Yuugi-kun and Jounouchi-kun... they both came out of it alright. And once they found out what the driving force behind it was... I think they understood." I didn't know. I hadn't been there for the explanation of his past, though he'd eventually told me when he was ready. Judging from Yuugi-tachi's interactions with him by the end of the tournament, though... they seemed to have forgiven him. I wonder if he knew that or not?

He turned his head to look at me, his eyes aflame with that same orange glimmer. It was closer to a reddish color now: a good indicator of how long we'd been standing there. The sun was just barely hovering over the horizon now. "Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, without hesitation. He'd done his fair share of harm to me as well, though I didn't remember most of it. I only faintly recall him helping me find Jounouchi-kun, and even then, it was all a complete blur. I remember being in a lot of pain; whether that was caused by him or the spirit of the Ring, I'm still unsure. "You've really been through a lot of things, and for most of it, you were mislead, correct?" He nodded in response, and I felt a tiny smile form on my face. "... So, it's not your fault."

He was quiet for several moments, as if he were taking all of that in. He looked back out toward the sea, and the darkening sky, and then changed the subject. "Thank you," he said, "for coming out here with me." Though, I had a feeling that wasn't the only thing he was thanking me for. "I don't think I could've faced these memories again by myself."

My smile widened. "It's not a problem... sometimes they don't seem as painful when you're with others."

"Mm." He nodded in agreement before turning around, tugging on my hand. "Let's go back now, before it gets dark."

"Okay." As we started walking back toward my apartment, I tugged his hand up toward my lips, gently pressing them against the back of it. "If you want to face them again, I'll be happy to help make it easier..."

He stared at me, looking surprised, but then his lips curled up into a small smile - the first one I'd seen on him all evening. "Thank you," he repeated.

That time, I was positive of what he was thanking me for.


End file.
